The Brother's Way
by Artz001
Summary: Sequel to "The Prankster's Secret". After Mikey's secret is out in the open, how do each of the brothers respond when the need to individually help their brother arises? So fluffy you'd think it was cotton candy. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Donnie squinted over his test tubes as he slowly added his next chemical into the beaker on the bunsen burner. Could this be it? Could he finally have discovered the holy grail of all medicines? He had to be careful at this part. At an agonizing pace, he carefully added a drop of his chemical composition to the slightly boiling mutagen. Instantly, the beaker reacted and froze; the entire mixture seemed to freeze into a crystal of ice with how cold it became. Groaning, Donnie quickly wrote down "FAIL" in his notebook before reaching for his long metal tongs. He was sure touching the newly formed ice with bare flesh was a good idea. Disposing of it in his bio waste bin, along with the remaining chemical composition, Donnie took a seat at his desk and rubbed his temples. Finding this retro mutagen was irritating. He hadn't had time for really anything he considered fun. Not being able to work on his own inventions was really starting to catch up with him, along with the late nights of no sleep and barely eating his needed meals. Though after the most recent run in with the run a muck squirrel mutants, that almost cost everyone their life, he was more determined than ever.

A small knock on the door sounded, jumping the turtle from his thoughts. The time read 12:24 in the morning. Who, aside from him, would be awake at this hour? Rising from his seat, he expected it to be Leo or Sensei, ready to force him to bed. What he didn't expect was to see the color orange behind his door.

"Mikey?" Donnie couldn't help the confused expression. "What are you doing up this late?" Mikey's eyes were looking at the floor, as he seemed to refuse to look at his older brother. Donnie felt concerned as he stood aside a bit before inviting his brother in. "Come in for a bit."

Mikey didn't look up at him, but moved in sluggish movements as he went into the lab. Donnie's worry only began to grow. Even in the middle of the night, Mikey never moved slowly. Donnie closed the door and walked past Mikey, pulling up a spare chair for his brother. Mikey sat in it, and Donnie sat across from him.

"... Mikey, what's going on?" Donnie watched as suddenly Mikey's shoulders started trembling. Reaching out for the younger brother, Donnie jumped back when Mikey finally looked up. Tears were welling up in his eyes and his face was red from embarrassment.

"Mikey..." Donnie said softly before pulling Mikey to his chest. The youngest instantly wrapped his arms around him, sobbing into his brother. It was no secret that, if something had really bothered Mikey, he would seek out the smart turtle. Well, there was the one time with his Shredder nightmares, but Donnie, Leo, and Raph had quickly cured Mikey of that. Though here, the smart turtle was left alone. Not that he minded really; it was nice to see his only little brother still needed him. Donnie began gently shushing Mikey, knowing that it calmed the younger turtle down when he would murmur calming words into his ears. Subconsciously, he found himself rocking the turtle back and forth, desperately trying to get Mikey to stop crying.

"Shhh... It'll be okay," Donnie offered as he rubbed his baby brother's shell. He wasn't sure what was going on with Mikey, but the one thing he did know was that no matter what it was, he would correct it. Period. Mikey nodded against his chest, his cries beginning to subside a bit. "Just calm down, and tell me what happened."

Mikey sniffled and hiccuped, his sobs finally starting to go away. Not looking up to see Donnie, he started speaking finally.

"It... It was the Squirrelinoids," he hiccuped. "I can't get them out of my head, D. I tried but I'm starting to have nightmares. R... Raph was snoring loud, and Leo was asleep, and Sensei hates when we are out of bed late and I saw that your light in the lab was on and-"

"Shh shh shh shh shh," Donnie cooed gently. "It's okay Mikey. I don't mind, seriously."

Deciding that the chairs weren't a comfortable spot, Donnie gently pushed Mikey back a bit and offered a smile. Mikey sniffled, a little upset that had lost the contact from his brother; Donnie couldn't deny how cute Mikey looked when he was looking for more hugs. Donnie rose from his seat, gently pulling at his brother's arms in a silent motion for him to follow. Donnie pulled the younger turtle to a corner of the lab that housed a bean bag chair and a bookcase, where the smart turtle loved to read his books away from the noises of the lair. Mikey was confused when Donnie picked up the bean bag and tossed it to the side. The smart turtle then set himself up into the spot with his back against the wall and pat the floor in front of him. With sniffles still present, Mikey crawled to the floor and leaned his shell against Donnie's chest. Donnie wrapped his legs loosely around the younger turtle before wrapping his arms around his waist. Mikey reacted by holding onto his brother's arms, happy to be back into that contact again. Donnie couldn't help but grin. They used to snuggle like this when they were little. It soothed Mikey when they were just tots, so he figured this would be more comfortable for both of them, while making sure they could talk alone.

"When did the nightmares start?" Donnie asked softly.

"They started the night of the squirrel problem," Mikey sighed. "But I thought it would go away. It's only been a few days, and I know we all went through it. But I feel so scared. I can still feel that one gripping me with it's tongue and trying to drag me down the drain with it," this prompted a shudder from the young turtle. Donnie sighed, upset to see his young brother in distress. He squeezed a little tighter, securing Mikey to the here and now.

"I see," the smart turtle replied. "Well, you know we flushed those suckers down the drain. They won't be coming back."

"But what if they do, D?" Mikey turned his head to look at his brother.

"Then do you really think any of us would let them hurt you?"

"... No..."

"There you go. Simple logic," Donnie giggled. Mikey turned back and leaned his head on his brother's shoulder, not helping the small smile that spread over his face. "You're safe now, brother."

Mikey sighed as they just laid like that with each other, not caring if someone tried to barge in uninvited. He lost himself in his brother's embrace as even on the floor Donnie started to rock him a little bit. Relief began to wash over him, and he knew his brother wasn't judging him. A thought crossed his mind, remembering the last time he a cried to his brothers. It was embarrassing to be caught from the night terror that had gripped him. But it was more embarrassing what they had learned about him. Though the embarrassment of his brothers finding out he enjoyed being tickled was mostly gone, Mikey couldn't help but remember what Donnie had told him when they had all formed a mini slumber party in his bedroom.

 _"Next time you want to be tickled, just ask."_

Mikey didn't know how much he had dared to ask. He knew Donnie had been so busy with is retro-mutagin, and he didn't want to bother him. But on the other hand, he knew he wasn't able to go back to sleep yet. Mikey let out an exasperated sigh, alerting Donnie to the mental turmoil.

"Mikey?"

Mikey mentally cursed at how loud his sigh ended up being. "I'm just thinking."

"What about?" Donnie was concerned. His brother had calmed quite a bit, but he could still sense something on the younger one's mind. Mikey silently gulped, knowing he would have to answer his brother.

"I... I was wondering if you could do something for me... and it stay between us?"

Donnie cocked his brow a bit at the question. "What is it?"

Mikey glanced back, a blush on his face. "... Do you think you'd be okay to tickle me?"

Donnie's mouth fell open for a moment, before being replaced with a grin. Of course; he remembered now how much Mikey liked to be tickled now. He knew something was missing in the turtle's cure for nightmares. The smart turtle and the other brothers had had a blast torturing their baby brother the night they dealt with the nightmares of the Shredder. Without giving it a second thought, Donnie gave Mikey a semi evil smile, wide enough to show the gap in his teeth.

"Oh? You mean, like this?" Donnie quickly shifted his hands from Mikey's waist to his sides, tickling at a moderate pace. Mikey squealed before dissolving into giggles. In his reaction, he pushed himself more into Donnie's chest; of course sealing his capture as Donnie wrapped his legs more tightly around him. "Is this what you're after?" Donnie teased as he tickled the sides of Mikey's ribs.

"HEHEHEHEHE Y-YEAH! HEHEHEAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mikey giggled wildly, which caused Donnie to let out a small giggle of his own.

"Or," Donnie drawled out. "Maybe I should tickle you... HERE!"

Without more warning, Donnie switched to tickle Mikey's tummy, causing the little turtle to wrap his arms around himself and kick his legs a bit. He even started thrashing from side to side a bit, though the purple banded turtle knew it was just a reaction. If Mikey had really wanted him to stop, he would be pushing his hands away with more force and making it clear for him to stop. Donnie couldn't help but laugh at how cute his little brother looked, nor how much he was laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAAH DONNIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Mikey squealed as his brother tickled lower, right around where his belly button would have been. Easily, it was one of Mikey's most ticklish spots. Donnie just laughed and grinned.

"What's the matter?" he teased. "I thought you liked it when I tickled you there."

Mikey laughed wildly, unable to reply to his brother's statement. Donnie took this as a sign to keep teasing and tickling, scribbling his fingers a little faster,until he decided to up his taunting game.

"... Tickle..."

"HAHAHA D-DONNIE!" Mikey half squealed. He knew what was coming. But Donnie ignored him and slowed his tickling to match the speed of his taunting.

"... Tickle... Tickle... Tickle..." Mikey's giggles went up a pitch or two, anticipation spread across his face. While he knew this would tickle a lot and drive him crazy, he also knew that he was having fun, and so was Donnie; the purple banded turtle couldn't wipe the smile off his face, no matter how hard he tried. "Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle..."

And suddenly, with a burst of speed, Donnie raised the pitch of his own voice super high as he started tickling as fast as he could and teasing rapidly "TICKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETICKLE!"

Mikey lost it, a slight scream leaving his mouth before deep laughter and thrashing continued. Donnie broke into a bit of laughter himself at his little brother's reaction. It was hysterical to see him react in such a manner.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE T-THAT TICKLES! HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"That's the point," Donnie teased, switching spots to tickle his brother's ribs again. "Aww, is my baby brother ticklish here too?" Donnie cooed as Mikey's laughter went up an octave at the teasing. He was enjoying himself, and some how, Donnie's own giggles kept escaping his mouth as he felt his own tensions start to melt away. "Or how about here?" Donnie shifted his arms, keeping one wrapped around the laughing turtles ribs (tickling as he did so) he reached the other hand up and started spidering lightly around Mikey's neck. And that was all the orange banded turtle could handle.

Mikey thrashed again, this time with a sudden burst of strength as he managed to twist himself around so he was facing Donnie. The purple banded turtle ceased his attack in shock, before Mikey reached over and start scribbling the genius's own sides.

"H-HEY! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Donnie giggled and fell back against the wall at the surprise tickle attack. In truth, Mikey hadn't even known if Donnie was still ticklish or not; he remembered they were all ticklish as kids. And Donnie thought that he had outgrown the ability to feel the ticklish sensations. Apparently, he was wrong.

"I didn't know you were still ticklish, D," Mikey giggled in delight. "I figured you would have outgrown it."

"I-I DIDN'T HAHAHAHAHA KN-KNOW EITHER!" Donnie thrashed gently under his brother's tickling fingers as more squealing giggles escaped his mouth. It was torture to Donnie, though he couldn't deny it was a little fun to be on the receiving end. But not enough to want to go down without a fight. "HEHE! BUT N-NOT AS TI-HAHAHAHA TICKLISH AS Y-YOU!"

Donnie quickly pounced on Mikey, knocking the younger turtle back onto his back. Mikey yelped in surprise, but that soon changed to giggling as Donnie tickled his sides again. Both boys wrestled on the ground a bit, taking turns tickling one another until finally both could no longer breathe from all the laughing. Donnie laid on his back, feeling even his own stressed from earlier in the night leaving his body. Glancing at the clock, he grimaced a bit when he saw that it was almost 2. Training in 6 hours.

"That was fun," Mikey giggled, rolling over to face his brother. Donnie grinned and turned to face Mikey well.

"Yes. Even though I don't think I enjoy being tickled as much as you do, it was fun to wrestle like that while simultaneously trying to best one another."

"It's called a tickle fight, Donnie," Mikey giggled and scooted closer, snuggling into Donnie's chest a bit. Donnie couldn't help the giggle that escaped his mouth when Mikey yawned deeply."I'm sleepy."

Donnie grinned. "You can camp out in my room if you want."

Mikey nodded as the two rose from their spot on the floor. Both turtles snuck out of the lab and down to Donnie's room (pausing briefly into Mikey's room to grab his pillow), where Mikey quickly curled up against the wall. Donnie chuckled, knowing that's where Mikey preferred to be in the bed, and joined his brother under the covers. The youngest quickly clung to Donnie, just thankful his brother was so cool with him liking the tickles. And, of course, not making him go back to his room alone.

"Goodnight, Mikey," Donnie smiled as he wrapped a protective arm around his younger sibling.

"Night, D," Mikey replied with a smile. "I really appreciate you listening to me... and the tickles."

Donnie smiled and nuzzled Mikey's head, causing a quiet string of giggles to erupt from the younger turtle. "Any time you need me, come get me. Okay?"

Mikey nodded as a long yawn left his mouth. Despite himself, Donnie felt himself yawn from the exhaustion. Closing his eyes, the smart turtle fell into a better sleep, knowing his little brother wasn't at war with his own mind. And he was ready to recharge to get back to his own experiments. With this new found zen he was feeling, he was beginning to understand why Mikey loved being tickled so much. Not that he wanted to be on the receiving end of tickles any time soon. But it was enough that it couldn't wipe the smile off of either of the two's face. Even in sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The evening air was crisp as an unsettling peace spread over the farmhouse. Of course they were safe from the invasion of New York, but at a price. Leo had been badly injured, and had yet to wake up. Nobody understood the pressure better than Donnie. He had finally completed set up of a makeshift lab in the barn where he spent most of his time trying to find any sort of remedy to bring his brother's unconscious body back to the land of living.

Raph had spent so much time guarding over their eldest brother, Donnie was sure he was getting even less sleep than himself. Of course, with Casey pounding away at an old, rusted car in the garage with him, the smart turtle doubted he would get any sort of progress done. Sighing, he bid Casey a nod and excused himself. Casey only nodded back, still shook up about everything that had gone on in the past few days himself. Their bickering would have to wait. Casey could be a jerk, but he wasn't that much of a jerk.

As Donnie exited the barn, he glanced over at the youngest of the Hamato clan. Mikey was ushering the last chicken into their coop for the night, humming a small tune as he did so. Donnie was puzzled; how could he be so happy with everything that was going on? Deciding to fall to his curious nature, the smart turtle decided to check on his younger sibling.

"Hey Mikey," Donnie said in a soft tone.

Said turtle turned toward his older brother with a smile on his face. "Hey, D," he responded. "What's up?"

Donnie hesitated before speaking again. "I just wanted to see how you were doing?" The grin on Mikey's face fell ever so slightly, but it was enough to cause Donnie to feel like a small punch to his gut.

"I'm good, D," Mikey said. His cracked voice gave away far too much to Donnie.

"Mikey," he sighed. "It's okay to not be okay."

"Why would I not be okay?" Mikey said with a pang of hurt in his voice.

Donnie took a breath. "Mikey, I know you're upset about Leo being unconscious in a bathtub upstairs. You don't have to hide that fact."

Donnie was startled when Mikey's calm mood shifted into one that Donnie hoped he would never see again.

"You're really gonna stand there and pull out these negative emotions on me? Everyone expects me to be happy old Mikey. Just 'Go feed the chickens' and 'He's gonna get better so stop mentioning it' or 'If you mention Splinter one more time I'll make you sorry'. And for what? So that I'm not allowed to miss my brother?"

Puzzled at the outburst, Donnie quickly held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa whoa! I have NEVER said you couldn't be upset about Leo, or that you had to keep your cheery persona up. Where is all of this coming from?"

Angry tears formed in Mikey's eyes, as he was not satisfied with Donnie's answer. "From Raph! I go to bring him food and try to talk to my older brother, and he pushes me away like I don't exist!" tears spilled rapidly down Mikey's angered face. "I know Leo is in a bad way, but I'm his brother too. I need help, and I haven't been able to get it for two months!"

"Mikey..."

"Drop it, D," Mikey said as he scrubbed his tears away, only for more to replace them just as quickly. "I don't need your pity, and I don't need anyone telling me how I feel. Just leave me alone!"

And with a sudden burst of anger, Mikey turned tail and ran off toward the forest, ignoring Donnie calling his name. Donnie, meanwhile, felt a new anger boil over in his chest. How could Raph treat him that way? After all, Mikey was the youngest of the family, and looked up to Raph the most. Groaning internally, he decided the best thing to do was to confront the hot headed brother. While that didn't sound like fun to anyone, Donnie knew this couldn't be left alone. He turned toward the farmhouse started heading in as Casey poked his head out of the barn doors.

"Hey Donnie," he said. "I heard shouting... is everything okay?"

"It will be if I have anything to say about it."

Casey decided to drop the topic as the purple banded turtle made his way into the house. April was swirling around contents in a pot. A stew, if Donnie had to guess from the wafting smells coming from the kitchen. He must have slammed the door, because April jumped a bit.

"Donnie?"

"Where's Raph?"

Slightly taken aback by the turtles tone, April motioned toward the stairs. "Where has he been all this time?" Donnie nodded as began to walk past her, stopping when April reached out to grab his wrist. "What's going on?"

Knowing he would regret this decision later, he pulled his arm from hers and continued to walk toward the stairs. April stood in shock as she went back to cooking. It wasn't like Donnie to act this way. It worried her. Casey entered and both humans shared an expression. This was going to be a long night.

Donnie made his way quietly up the stairs and slowly entered the bathroom. Leo's unconscious form still lay perfectly still in the bathtub. He hadn't even stirred as far as Donnie could tell. Raph sat in a chair opposite to the eldest brother, not taking his neon eyes way from Leo.

"What do you need, Donnie?" there was a hint of irritation in his voice. "Leo hasn't changed. Its not time for his bandage change."

Donnie was slightly taken aback at how well Raph had memorized the schedule. Shaking it off, he simply replied. "We need to talk."

"What about?"

"Mikey."

Raph groaned. "What did the little goofball break now?"

Donnie crossed his arms. "Actually, he didn't do anything. You did."

Raph glanced at Donnie, irritated plastered on his face. "What?"

"You did something to him and it was wrong."

Raph stood up and faced Donnie, exclaiming "What the shell did I do to him?"

"Does 'Don't bother me about Leo again' ring any bells?"

A small blush on Raph's face told Donnie that he did realize what had happened. But the stubborn turtle decided to not back down. "He's got to learn that there are more important things he should be focusing on. We all have to do our parts to make sure this hide out functions. We don't have time for anyone to be moping around about Leo."

"And what exactly are you doing all day again?" Donnie said cocking an eyebrow. "I'm working on medicine, Casey has been trying to make repairs on our vehicles. April has been helping cooking with Mikey, while the youngster has been tending to the chickens and helping chop wood."

Raph's anger flashed bright as he exclaimed, "I'm making sure Leo stays stable. I'm watching over him while you guys do all these things and seeing if he wakes up!"

"You sit up here when we all could be taking shifts to rest," Donnie said. "It takes nothing for someone to text me. As far as I can tell, you just sit up here, brooding with your thoughts and 'moping around', as you put it," Donnie could see his point hitting home with Raph, but to insure his point, he stepped closer and poked Raph in the chest. "And I know in here is hurting for you, just as it is for me, and Mikey. If you feel this bad, and you know we feel this bad, then wouldn't you, as the older one, want to help ease your brothers worries?"

That stung. All signs of Raph's anger melted, replaced with misery and shame. Donnie lowered his hand and did the only thing he could think of; wrap his arms around his brother and pull him to his chest. Raph tightly gripped Donnie back, as both brothers stood there in silent tears. No more words were passed between the two, and neither one of them knew how long they had stayed like that. The two middle brothers were always good and talking with no words; Splinter had often said that they were like twins. They stood their and wept away their pain for some time before Raph pulled away gently. Donnie followed, both wiping tears off of their masks. Taking a deep breath, Raph finally spoke.

"Where is he?"

Donnie sighed. "He ran into the woods a bit ago, but you know him. The woods terrifies him. He'll be back around soon enough."

Raph nodded as Donnie took a seat in the old chair, silently covering for his brother. Raph took a deep breath and began to exit.

"And Raph?"

The red-banded turtle looked back to find Donnie grinning. The smart turtle reached across to the edge of the bathtub and skittered his fingers quickly. Raph, understanding his brother, grinned back before leaving Donnie to keep watch. It was a few moments after Raph left did a knock on the door sound. April came in with a steaming hot bowl of stew. Casey followed behind her with two more, taking a seat on the floor of the bathroom.

"Is everything okay?"

Donnie smiled and thanked her for the stew, before recapping the conversations to her and Casey, trying to be as apologetic as possible for his previous brashness.

Raph rushed outside and looked around. The sun was already setting; the sky turning brilliant shades of navy blues and yellows. Glancing around, he suddenly was aware of how beautiful the farmhouse was. Fireflies seemed to be waking up as they completed their dance around the tall grasses. Looking down a ways, he sighed with relief when he saw Mikey sitting on the old swing tied to a tree. The hot head was never good with words; he suddenly felt sheepish. After pondering his options for a while, he decided on his next move. Without saying a word, he snuck up behind his younger brother until he was just inches away. The younger turtle didn't know what hit him when he felt two very ticklish pokes to both of his sides. He couldn't help the giggling screech that left his mouth as he jumped up. Whipping around, he saw it was Raph; the red banded turtle chuckling at his reaction.

"Raph!" Mikey said angrily, but with a small smile. "Don't do that to a ninja, bro!"

Raph ignored him and slowly advanced, his fingers held high and wiggling. Chuckles escaped his mouth as he suddenly lunged toward the younger turtle. Mikey shrieked again and took off running, his older brother tailing him. They ran through the uncut fields, kicking up fireflies as they did so. Mikey didn't like to admit it, but he felt his anger toward his brother melt away as soon both were laughing out loud. In a crew twist of fate, however, Mikey didn't see the log hidden in the taller grasses and tripped, causing him to tumble. Raph wasted no time in jumping the log and onto his brother and began tickling him to pieces.

Mikey bellowed out in laughter as Raph tickled everywhere he could. "Not so tough now, huh?" Raph taunted causing Mikey to thrash around and squeal.

"RRRRAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAPH!" Mikey laughed out.

The red banded turtle suddenly tackled Mikey's legs and started scribbling his fingers across his brother's sensitive feet. "Tickle tickle tickle, bro! I know you love being tickled so much!"

Mikey shrieked as his brother began playing with his toes. "NOOOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ST-STOP IT!"

Raph seemed to know that Mikey didn't mean the words he was saying and just continued to wrestle the squirming turtle to the ground, taunting as he did so. In an act of desperation, Mikey quickly sat up and began running his own fingers across the back of Raph's neck. The older turtle let out an uncharacteristic shriek before switching around to tickle Mikey's sides. Mikey, not wanting to give up his leverage, gently shifted to Raph's armpits, enjoying the booming laughter from his older brother. Their scuffle continued for a long time, each not wanting to give up. Mikey was having a blast! It was rare that the hothead would play with him so easily. And to him, the tickling was just an added bonus.

After a while, both finally laid side by side in the grass, panting and trying to regroup from their mini wrestling match. Raph even had to admit; it felt good to let out some of that pent up emotion. The two slowly sat up, fireflies still dancing around the patches of now laid out grass where they had been wrestling. Raph glanced at Mikey, who's smile was slowly starting to falter. The youngster's emotions were catching up, and Raph knew the final blow would be hard. Quickly, the older pulled the younger turtle into his lap and hugged him tight, uttering only three words.

"I'm sorry, Mikey."

Mikey's damn broke suddenly as all of the anger and hurt poured onto Raph's chest. Raph took time to gently rock his brother and rub his shell; even he could feel a few more tears threatening to fall along side Mikey's. The latter sobbed violently into his chest, almost screaming in emotional agony. He knew his brother meant what he said, and Mikey had already forgiven him after his run through the woods. But that didn't mean it wasn't nice to hear Raph admit he was wrong. He cried into his older brother for a few more minutes before wiping his tears away. Raph offered a smile to Mikey, which the younger turtle returned.

A growling from Mikey's stomach suddenly caught both of their attentions. Raph snickered, scribbling a hand across the turtle's belly long enough for Mikey to scream out of laughter and kick his legs. Raph laughed at the reaction before helping Mikey to stand up. Raph quickly rubbed Mikey's head, making him giggle, before looping an arm around his shoulders. From the top story of the farmhouse, Donnie, April, and Casey gazed out of the window. After Donnie had told them what happened, and after they hear Mikey's initial squeal, they had all watched the scene below.

"I didn't know you guys were ticklish," Casey grinned. "Raph's never living this down."

April smiled and gently scribbled her fingers across Donnie's side, earning a snorted giggle from the smart turtle. Casey noticed as both decided to chase Donnie down the stairs. Raph and Mikey were surprised to find the two humans pinning Donnie to the floor of the living room and tickling the snot out if him. Raph and Mikey exchanged a look before pouncing on Donnie also. The stew was forgotten and soon everyone was at war with one another. In the end, they all laid laughing on the floor, slowly passing out tangled together on the floor of the living room; Mikey curled between his older brothers with a smile on his face.


End file.
